


If we’re together, we can be a little happier

by yuraxchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Mentions of petplay, Unbeta-ed, bff!JohnTen, blowjob, handjob, when pwp has a plot in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was good for him, and Taeil liked to think he was good for Johnny too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we’re together, we can be a little happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts), [berryboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryboys/gifts).



 

Johnny liked those moments ; moments when he could finally spend some alone time with Taeil. It was proven difficult with all the members sharing a dorm thus he enjoyed the rare occasions of the members leaving the dorm to give the couple some needed privacy.

Tonight again, as per usual, they didn’t have much time, the boys leaving the dorm for about one hour to get ramen at the convenience store in front of their building. They all wished they could go somewhere else to eat a nicer meal and to stay out longer, but the rules were the rules.  

As soon as the door fell shut, Johnny grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and pushed him against the nearest wall to kiss him senseless, not minding that he had the bend awkwardly to do so. They only had one hour and he was going to make full use of it. Taeil groaned against his lips, startled by his eagerness before responding to the kiss with as much passion as his boyfriend.

Johnny drew back shortly after to pull off his shirt and let it fall ungracefully on the floor, undoing his jeans quickly as his mouth trailed kisses along Taeil’s slender neck. “Hurry,” Johnny mumbled, tugging at his boyfriend’s clothes impatiently.

Taeil chuckled, following instructions, and moaned as Johnny started sucking bruises on his collarbone. He could already feel his body react to Johnny’s ministrations, his cock stirring in interest in his pants, his boyfriend knowing how to push at Taeil’s buttons. As soon as Taeil’s shirt was out of the way, Johnny’s mouth closed around one of his nipples, teasing the other with his fingers. The wall was cold against Taeil’s back but he didn’t complain, feeling the heat spread through his body as Johnny took pleasure into torturing him.

Pushing him away gently, Taeil cupped his face and kissed him languidly, rubbing their clothed erections together. They grunted in tandem before Johnny unceremoniously shoved his hand in Taeil’s boxers, palming his growing hard on. “Fuck,” Taeil cried out, biting Johnny’s lip. “I hate when you do that.”

“You love it,” Johnny whispered hotly, jerking him off lazily. “You love it when I touch you, when you fall apart because of me, you love it when I take control. Don’t lie, _kitten_.”

Taeil flushed at the use of the pet name, biting his lips to stifle his moans. “Shut up,” he mumbled, turning his head away.  

Johnny chased his lips and wrapped his free hand around his waist to bring him closer. “Are you going to purr for me?” he breathed out.

Hitting his shoulder, Taeil closed his eyes to keep his composure as Johnny’s hand sped up, his thumb teasing the slit of his cock. The fucker knew what he was doing and what was making him crazy. If he wasn’t so horny, Taeil would get back at him somehow but they didn’t have the time. He would take revenge later though.

Johnny nibbled on his lip and stared intently at his boyfriend’s eyes. “I know that gaze,” he said. “My rebellious kitten.” He removed his arm from Taeil’s waist and gripped his hair instead, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his boyfriend’s lips. “On your knees, kitten.”

Taeil resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s sudden spurt of confidence, choosing to let it slide—for now. Johnny grinned and withdrew his hand from his boxers. He licked his lips as Taeil slid to the floor, settling on his knees in front of his crotch. Looking up, Taeil fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend in a fake show of submission. Johnny laughed softly at the act, ruffling his hair fondly. “We don’t have time to play, kitten.”

Taeil snorted and let his mouth fall open when Johnny drew out his cock and offered it to him, teasing his lips with the tip. Closing his lips around it, Taeil started to suck the head gently, tonguing the slit, and moaned around Johnny’s shaft as his boyfriend pushed it deeper into his mouth. Taeil then hollowed his cheek and twirled his tongue around it. One of Johnny’s hands came up to grip his hair to guide him, his free hand sliding on his shoulder to keep him steady.

“Fuck, kitten,” Johnny choked a moan, his breathing becoming erratic.

Taeil smirked around his cock and hummed, before closing his eyes and bobbing his head faster and faster. His fingers gripped Johnny’s hips tighter, making sure it would leave marks later on. If Johnny liked to act like a possessive boyfriend, Taeil could be too, in his own way. The only difference was that Taeil’s marks were more subtle.   

When Johnny finally reached his climax, coming down Taeil’s throat with a low moan, his boyfriend swallowed obediently, lapping at his cock lazily. He didn’t want to make a mess on their carpet floor with their body fluid. The boys would kill them if they did. Besides, Taeil didn’t want them to know they got it on in the hall. They weren’t supposed to, after all.

Johnny released his grip on Taeil’s hair and tucked himself back in his boxers before helping his boyfriend up. Taeil winced as his muscles protested and Johnny offered him a sheepish smile, pecking him chastely on the lips. “Next time-”

“Don’t lie,” Taeil cut in, grumpily. “You’ve said that thousand times before but we still end fucking on the floor in the hall.” 

“Are you mad?” Johnny inquired, sounding guilty. He let his head fall on Taeil’s shoulder, his lips ghosting on his neck, and caressed his arms tenderly to appease him.

Taeil deflated at the tender gestures and sighed. “Of course not.” He felt Johnny’s grin against his skin and smiled too.

He gasped audibly when Johnny’s hand automatically slid into Taeil’s boxers on more time, surprised at the warm touch. Johnny didn’t tease, wrapping his fingers around his cock and tugging on it rhythmically to bring him to completion. Taeil let his head fall back against the wall and bucked up his hips into Johnny’s hand, his boyfriend peppering kisses onto his neck and shoulder as he pleasured him.

“Come on kitten, let yourself go,” Johnny encouraged him, whispering filthy things into his ear. “Cum for me.”  

Taeil did, arching his back and crying out as he came in Johnny’s hand. Out of breath, he slumped against the wall, Johnny holding him up with his strong arms. His boyfriend kept leaving feather-like kisses onto his face and Taeil hummed, feeling content and sated. His soiled boxers felt disgusting and he was all sweaty and gross but he didn’t care much. He could take a shower later. For now he only wanted to stay in Johnny’s arms.

Johnny pulled his hand off his boxers and let it hang awkwardly in the air, making sure not to touch anything with his palm. Taeil laughed softly at the sight and nosed at his cheek, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Go wash your hand,” he mumbled.

“I would if that didn’t mean I had to let you go.” Johnny replied and Taeil snorted at the cheesy comment. “I want to kiss you,” he added, his hot breath against his cooling skin making Taeil shiver.

“Let me go so you can wash your hand and I can brush my teeth and we can kiss.” Taeil replied, nudging him gently.

Johnny didn’t move. “Don’t want to.”

“Don’t be a baby!” Taeil whined.

“Can’t you lick my hand clean instead, kitten?” his boyfriend teased, lowering his voice purposefully.

“Ew,” Taeil grimaced. “Disgusting.”

“Can we kiss at least? You know I don’t mind.” Johnny said. “We’ve sucked each other’s dick countless time after all, no need to be shy.”

“I do mind, thank you very much.” Taeil argued, swatting at his arm. “Come on, let’s get clean up.”

Johnny sighed loudly but pulled away, jokingly offering his soiled hand.

“Gross,” Taeil scowled, grabbing his wrist to lead him to the bathroom. Johnny washed his hand as Taeil brushed his teeth meticulously and waited for his boyfriend to be done. Once they were both clean, Johnny caged him in against the sink and kissed him languidly, savoring their last minutes together.

“Next time you call me kitten while I blow you, I’ll bite your dick off.” Taeil singsonged once they pulled away.

Johnny gulped noisily. “I just can’t forget your present from my last birthday…I really liked it you know.”

Taeil looked away in embarrassment. “We said we would never talk about it ever again.”

“How can I forget how cute and sexy you were disguised as a kitten? You were so hot, babe.” Johnny said dreamily. “I could get hard just thinking about it.”

“Please don’t.” His boyfriend deadpanned. “I shouldn’t have done that…”

Johnny cupped his cheeks. “Don’t say that, I loved it and I know you did too. Besides, I was really happy you did this for me.”

“Why? Because you can tease me about it now?” Taeil mumbled, annoyed.

Smiling fondly, Johnny’s eyes softened. “No, because it means you trust me and that you like me much more than you pretend you do.” He confided, hugging his boyfriend to his chest.

“I don’t.” Taeil groaned, flailing his arms. “I despised you so much, wow, why are we even together? Now let me go! Come on, Johnny let me go!”

“Shut up and let me hug you.” Johnny chided him. “I don’t believe you anyway.”

“Arrogant much?” Taeil continued. “Why would you assume-”

“Taeil, please.” Johnny cut in softly. “Stop fighting me and hug me back. I need you.”

Taeil’s breath hitched at the tone of his boyfriend’s voice. Biting his lip, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his waist and inhaled his scent. He felt guilty for never voicing out his feelings to Johnny while his boyfriend constantly told him and showed him how much Taeil meant to him. He was just too afraid to get hurt if he let himself go. Taeil wasn’t as confident as Johnny when it came to these things—feelings.

“You know how I feel about you, right?” Taeil whispered.

He remembered that awful discussion he had with Ten once, when they started dating. Ten had shaken some sense into Taeil when Johnny started pinning after him like a lovesick teenager only to be continuously let down by his boyfriend. Johnny has always been straightforward with him while Taeil tried to avoid talking about his feelings. The situation came to the point of Johnny thinking Taeil didn’t like him and went out with him only because he didn’t want to hurt him. They worked it out in the end but Taeil didn’t forget what Ten said to him at the time. _“One day, Johnny might get tired of you running away from your feelings and from him, and he might leave you.”_   Taeil knew the younger was right, and that Johnny’s patience was running thin.

“That you despise me?” Johnny chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

Taeil frowned. Usually, he wouldn’t say anything or he would snort, but right now he was feeling rather uneasy about the whole situation. Ten’s words kept coming back to haunt him. A sudden fear gripped his heart and before he knew it, he was saying _it_.

“I love you,” he blurted out.    

An awkward silence ensued before Johnny tried to pull away from the hug to face him. Terrified, Taeil tightened his grip on him. He didn’t want Johnny to see his face right now. Johnny seemed to realize it and stopped struggling, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Can you say it again?” he asked instead, his voice strangely quivering.

Taeil took a sharp intake of breath. “I love you.”

“What brought this on?” Johnny asked, confused. “No, never mind.” He quickly backpedaled. “I love you too, Taeil.”   

Hearing those words coming from Johnny’s mouth made Taeil feel weirdly emotional, but immensely relieved too. Tears started prickling at the corner of his eyes. Sniffling, he tried to wipe them off discreetly.

“Are you crying?” Johnny questioned breathlessly, surprised.

Taeil was as surprised as him to be honest, he could count the number of times he cried in the past five years on one hand. “Am not.”

Johnny tried once again to free himself from his embrace but Taeil resisted, hiding his face against his neck. “Come on, let me see your face.” Relenting, Taeil stopped fighting him and let Johnny see his face wet with tears and mucus. His boyfriend smiled tenderly at him and wiped the tears with his thumbs. “Why are you crying so suddenly?” Taeil shrugged. “Is it because of me?”

“No,” his boyfriend shook his head. “It’s just hard for me to say those things.”

Taking Taeil’s hands into his, Johnny placed a kiss on each one of his palms. “I know. Thank you for telling me.”

A smile tugged at Taeil’s lips. “Thank you for being patient with me.”

Johnny surged forward to kiss his forehead, enveloping him in a comforting hug. Taeil clung to him, melting into his embrace. Nosing at his neck, he breathed him in and thanked the heaven for meeting such an amazing man.

“We should probably grab our clothes before the guys come back,” Johnny said after a minute of comfortable silence.      

Nodding, Taeil let him go and they went to retrieve their clothes from the hall before locking the bathroom’s door and heading to the shower. They locked lips as they cleaned up and even with their bodies brushing against one another under the warm water they kept their touch to the minimum. They didn’t need to pop another boner. They didn’t have time for more today.

Johnny washed Taeil’s hair, massaging his scalp gently as Taeil washed his boyfriend’s chest and shoulders. As Johnny left feather-like kisses on every patch of wet skin his mouth could find, Taeil felt his heart swell at the attention. His boyfriend always treated him like he was precious, like he needed to be handled with care—which wasn’t far from the truth. Honestly, how could Taeil not fall for a man like him, a man who loved him this much and was confident enough to know Taeil loved him just as much.

Johnny was good for him, and Taeil liked to think he was good for Johnny too.       

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to [NCT Prompts](http://twitter.com/NCTprompts) for inspiration or to leave prompts~


End file.
